This invention relates to a children""s water slide, and more particularly, to a children""s water slide that is adapted to be placed against the lower end of a downhill children""s slide.
Downhill children""s slides are commonly known in the art. The slides are typically used as either freestanding devices or they may be attached to a playstation. Children use downhill slides by climbing the playstation (or a ladder in the case of a freestanding device) and descending to the ground via the slide.
The prior art includes devices that seek to combine the amusement of sliding down a conventional children""s slide and playing in water. One such device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,343,464. This patent discloses a playground container that can be used as a sandbox or wading pool. The container includes a number of cover panels that are hingedly connected to the sandbox/pool. When the cover panels are properly arranged, the hinged cover panels form a slide and a ladder. In use, children slide down the slide and drop into the sand box/pool.
Another device that combines children""s slides and water is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,805,898. This patent discloses a recreational water slide system that includes a landing or splash pad at the bottom end of a downhill slide. The splash pad is buoyant and floats on the surface of the water. In use, children slide down the slide and off of the splash pad into the pool.
However, neither of these systems is particularly useful without the associated sandbox or pool. Moreover, there is little or no sliding action that takes place once the child leaves the end of the slide.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,943,048 relates a staircase amusement slide. The disclosed slide is mounted on a staircase and includes a terminal section that is adapted to be placed on the ground adjacent to the rest of the slide. The terminal section of the slide does not function adequately as a water slide because of the limited sliding area at the terminal section and the inability of the terminal section to hold an adequate supply of water.
The present invention solves the aforementioned problems by providing a water slide that includes a sliding surface and an entry end. The entry end of the water slide is configured to mate with the lower end of a downhill slide so that the sliding surface of the water slide and the sliding surface of the downhill slide form a continuous sliding surface. The water slide is adapted to hold a supply of water that facilitates the water-sliding action of a child as the child slides from the downhill slide and enters the water slide. The water slide also preferably includes a drain that extends through the sliding surface of the slide in order to permit easy replacement of unclean water with fresh water.
The present invention also provides a water slide that includes a left side, a right side, a sliding surface and an entry end. The left and right side of the water slide are configured to mate with the lower end of a corresponding left and right side on a downhill slide such that the right side of the water slide and the right side of the downhill slide form a continuous right side, and the left side of the water slide and the left side of the downhill slide form a continuous left side. The left side and/or the right side of the water slide include one or more flanges extending outward from the left and/or right side. The flanges include openings (e.g., slots) that are adapted to receive a fastener (e.g., a stake) in order to secure the water slide to the ground or some other surface. The left side and the right side of the water slide may also be recessed such that the water slide is able to mate with a downhill slide that has left and right sides extending past the lower end of the downhill slide.
In another embodiment of the invention, the water slide include left and right sides, entry and finish ends and a sliding surface which all form a reservoir that is adapted to contain a supply of water over substantially the entire sliding surface. Positioning the supply of water over the entire sliding surface provides superior water-sliding action as a child slides through the water slide.
A principal advantage of the invention is to provide a water slide that is easily adapted to mate with a conventional children""s downhill play slide.
Another advantage of the invention is to provide a water slide that laterally supports a child as the child slides through the water slide.
An additional advantage of the invention is to provide a water slide that mates with a conventional children""s downhill slide such that a continuous sliding surface is maintained as a child slides from the downhill slide and enters the water slide.
Another advantage of the invention is to provide a water slide that has a supply of water over substantially the entire sliding surface of the water slide.
An additional advantage of the invention is to provide a water slide that mates with a conventional children""s downhill slide and has improved water-sliding action.
Still another advantage of the invention is to provide a water slide that includes a drain such that unclean water can be easily replaced with fresh water.
Another advantage of the invention is to provide a water slide that includes a drain such that water can be removed from the slide when the slide is not in use.
Yet another advantage of the invention is to provide a water slide that has sides that mate with similar sides of an adjoining children""s downhill slide.
Other features and advantages of the invention are set forth in the following drawings and claims.